The Strange Stranger
by The Famous Tiger Feathers
Summary: This Takes place After the Great War. Clan life has changed with old and new cats, but one day an enemy returns. Will the clans be able to beat the cat that wants to destroy the clans forever?
1. The Beggining

**ALLEGIANCES- Thunderclan**

Leader- Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Lilacpaw)

Medicine cat- Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors- (toms and she-cats without kits)

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom (Mothpaw)

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom ( Crystalpaw)

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Frostpaw)

Molestripe- brown and cream tom ( Fernpaw)

Cherryrose- ginger she-cat

Lilyheart- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Amberleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

Dewpelt- gray tom (Thicketpaw)

Snowwhisker- white tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices-** (cats training to be warriors, six moons and older)

Lilacpaw- brown she-cat with white patches

Thicketpaw- dark gray tom

Frostpaw- pale gray tom

Mothpaw- golden she-cat with black stripes

Crystalpaw- white she-cat with gray eyes

Fernpaw- pale gray she-cat with black splotches

**Queens-**

Daisy- cream long furred cat from the horseplace

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat ( mother to Lionblaze's: Mintkit- pale gray tabby tom with brown stripes; Brookkit- brown tabby she-cat with a pale ginger tail; Sparkkit- cream she-cat; Streakkit- ginger tom with white stripes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes ( mother to Bumblestripe's kits: Rowankit- very pale ginger tom and Fawnkit- very pale gray she-cat with dark gray stripes)

Icecloud- white she-cat (mother to Molestripe's kits: Fernpaw, Frostpaw, Thicketpaw, and Crystalpaw)

Seedfrost- a very pale ginger she-cat (expecting Dewpelt's kits)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Bramblestar's kits: Lilacpaw and Mothpaw)

Elders-

Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Hey guys! It's Create Magic800! Hope you enjoy my story!**

**I'm going to do three chapters each, but I don't know what to do next. PLZ help me. TOODLES 3 =(^.^)= **

**Review, love and ShArE! YEE-HAW **

**Fawnkit- I love TOOTSIE ROOLS!**

**Rowankit- *mutters* freak….**

**Fawnkit- * screeches and runs to mother Dovewing and father Bumblestripe***

**ROWANKIT IS BEING A BIG MEANIE!**

**Bumblestripe- Ah Shut it kit. We are trying to watch Create Magic800 story "After the War". I hear I'm in it! **

The sky was clear. A light breeze swarmed the forest, startling fallen leaves. A patrol of cats walked gently threw the forest. Their paws softly pattered the ground. Mice and squirrels chattered in the distance. One of the cats broke away and leapt behind a bush. She popped back up, in her jaws a large rabbit.

"Nice job Mothpaw!" a proud cream colored tom purred at the small cat.

"Thank you Berrynose," Mothpaw leapt over the bush and padded to her mentor.

The deputy Squirrelflight purred at her kit. Her apprentice glared at Mothpaw.

"I can do better," the other apprentice smirked.

"As if!" Mothpaw laughed, dropping her catch.

Squirrelflight urged her apprentice, "Go ahead Lilacpaw. Try to beat your sister. Mothpaw wrapped her body around her younger sibling.

"Yeah, TRY," Mothpaw sat down next to Berrynose and purred.

Lilacpaw growled and leapt away. Squirrelflight stared at the spot where her small kit and apprentice left. Berrynose followed her gaze and purred,

"She'll be all right. She's not a kit anymore."

Squirrelflight sighed, "I know I just don't want my last two kits to leave me." Squirrelflight had had six kits with the current leader Bramblestar, but four of them: Patchkit, Tadpolekit, Frozenkit, and Fallenkit had all died due to a sickness that spread through Thunderclan eight moons ago. The only victims were the four kits and the elder Purdy. Berrynose's gaze softened and he wrapped his tail around the deputy's shoulders. Mothpaw grew uncomfortable. A rustle came from behind them. Lilacpaw jumped out a bush. She carried a large rabbit. Squirrelflight jumped and tackled both her kits.

"TIE!" She screamed and covered her kits in licks.

"Moooooom!" Both Mothpaw and Lilacpaw moaned. A screech erupted around them.

"FOX!" Berrynose smelled the familiar stench and took Mothpaw in his jaws.

"RUN!" Lilacpaw screeched and five foxes pounced from the forest. Squirrelflight grabbed her and they ran to camp. The foxes trailed them into camp and a battle erupted.

The battle left the camp destroyed. Kits mewled everywhere. Apprentices shivered with fear. Warriors were left exhausted and the medicine cat Jayfeather covered the camp.

"Any wounds?" He asked every cat and stopped when he noticed a pregnant cat lying in a corner.

"Seedfrost! Are you alright?" He ran to the ginger she-cat, checking her rounded belly. Her mate Dewpelt trailed behind.

"Is everything alright?" Dewpelt asked his mate, trembling in fear.

Seedfrost panted and moan. Jayfeather bolted upright.

"Leafpool, gather the herbs! Everybody go to your dens! I need space! Wounded cats, head to my den, Leafpool will treat you!" Every cat parted, but Dewpelt remained.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "The kits are coming early. Fetch some moss Dewpelt, please."

Dewpelt stroke his mate's ears. "You silly thing, you shouldn't have been fighting." Seedfrost only moaned in pain, slipping into unconciseness.

"Dewpelt stay. Try to keep her awake." Dewpelt settled down next to his mate, soothing her and asking her questions. Jayfeather settled next to Seedpelt's tail and lifted her tail up, revealing a pumping core. Jayfeather messaged her core and Seedfrost gasped. She started pushing and her first kit slipped out. Dewpelt nipped the sack and licked his kit's fur backwards.

"A beautiful tabby she-cat. Well done, love."

Jayfeather messaged her belly, "Three more kits. Dewpelt come here."

Dewpelt placed the kit to his mate's stomach and came to Jayfeather.

"Keep her awake."

A kit came out, followed by two other. Soon enough, all four kits were warm and feeding. Cats started to pool out, and they all came to see the new kits. Sun started setting. Jayfeather went to his den and found Leafpool tending to three warriors injured in battle. His mother was giving Berrynose a wad of moist moss, his hunches were covered in codwebs and marigold. In the corner, Whitewing slept soundly, her sprained leg covered in herbs and her white pelt stained with blood. In a nest, an appretice wriggled in pain.

"It hurts!" Fernpaw screeched. Her pelt was covered in scratches and her tail was bleeding. Leafpool had done the best she could to tidy her up, but with her wiggling around, the plaster has comin off. Leafpool's eyes were clazed in panic when she looked at the apprentice. Jayfeather himself padded over to his patient. He instructed Leafpool to get some sleep, and she left him alone with his patients. The apprentice had just turned seven moons and she was still to young to experience the battle. Her parents, Icecloud and Molestripe, had heard her screaming out and they tried to sooth their kit.

"Do something!" Icecloud hissed, rounding up on Jayfeather. Jayfeather ignored her, tending the young cats fur. A deep scratch was running threw the young cats fur, bleeding heavily. Fernpaw collapsed, breathing heavily.

"You should go, I got her." Jayfeather shooed Fernpaw's parents out. They glared at him but padded out.

Jayfeather tended to her all night. And when he finally fell asleep at dawn, he dreamed a dreamless sleep.

A moon has passed since the fox attack and the camp recovered well. Seedfrost's' four kits were well and fluffy. They grew and played. The injured cats healed well, but Fernpaw grew a fever.

Cinderheart woke with a yawn. She stretched her claws and smacked her lips. The nursery was crowed with queens and their kits. Cinderheart's own kits were only two moons old and they were the youngest until Seedfrost's kits were born a moon ago. Cinderheart stood and stretched her back. The sun peeked threw the nursery's entrance, saying hello to the cats fur inside. Seedfrost's kit Hazekit peeked threw her tail and looked up at Cinderheart. His big brown eyes stood out in his white fur. He smiled and yawned. Cinderheart smiled back and licked her kits fur. Her youngest kit Streakkit moaned and stretched, poking his sister Mintkit with his tiny prickly claws. Mintkit jerked up and hissed at Streakkit, alerting all the kits. A tiny pale ginger she-cat whimpered and cried.

"It's okay Flamekit. Go back to sleep." Seedfrost soothed her youngest kit.

A small growl woke all the kits and queens.

"Take THAT! Get away from my camp, you mangy Shadowclan mutt!"

"NEVER!"

Cinderheart chuckled as the oldest kits- five moons old- woke the whole den.

"Rowankit. Fawnkit. Why?" Their mother, Dovewing held them down and scowled them. "Apprentices don't wake the whole camp except for an emergency. Do you want to be apprentices?"

Fawnkit's eyes grew wide with and nodded. Rowankit smirked and kicked moss into his sister's face.

"Won't matter. I'll be a warrior no matter what. Maybe I'll even skip apprenticeship and go strait to being a warrior so I won't waste anyone's time." Rowankit's eye's shined. "I'll go tell Bramblestar my brilliant idea!" He burst out of the den before anyone could reply. But he was soon returned by a strong pale gray tom with black stripes. Rowankit squirmed and tried to scratch the tom. Dovewing shook her head and reached to grab her kit. The tom jerked back and pounced on Dovewing. He peered into her eyes, Rowankit still in his jaws. Dovewing laughed and Fawnkit joined in. She jumped on the toms back and screeched, I killed the mighty Shadowclan mutt!" All the kits cheered and leapt for joy. All the kits were fond of Fawnkit. The bundle of cats drew apart.

"I'm going to kill you," Dovewing growled playfully and leapt at her mate. Bumblestripe purred with love and raced out of the den, Dovewing and their kits trailing behind him.


	2. Remembering the Fox Battle

Seedfrost's POV

Seedfrost layed in her nest, her four kits nuzzled in her belly. Seedfrost shivered. She remembered the fox attack very clearly.

_Seedfrost was in the nursery, her kits due any day now. The other queens, Cinderheart, Dovewing, and Daisy gaurded the nursery outside. Cinderhearts kits huddled in their nest and Dovewings kits protectivly gaurded the younger kits. Seedfrost shivered and a contraction erupted inside her. She moaned. Her kits were coming! She went to fetch Jayfeather. She poked her head out. The clearing was fillind with fighting cats. She spotted the queens fighting two foxes a foxlength away. Seedfrost crept away from them, heading towards the medicine den. Suddenly a fox behind her grabbed her scruff and wiggled her around. She fought back with her last strengh before she collapsed in a corner. Her kits inside of her were waiting to be born, but they didnt want to disturb their mother. The biggest kit pushed inside her belly, waking his mother up. She yowled in pain. When she opened her eyes, Jayfeather was next to her and so was her mate Dewpelt. The clearing was suddenly empty. She started to give birth. Her eyes clouded and she pushed. _

Now, her four kits were strong. Her oldest kit, Brittlekit, was a moltted gray tom. Next came Hazekit, a white tom with big brown eyes. Sagekit was a brown tom with black patches. Her only she-cat, Flamekit, was a pale ginger cat like Seedfrost. Seedfrost sighed and fell asleep, her beautiful bundles close to her.

Fernpaw's POV

Fernpaw was the oldest kit of Icecloud's and Molestripe's litter. Her siblings, Frstpaw, thicketpaw, and Crystalpaw slept around her in their nests. The apprenctice den was a nice den, with nests on the grassy and stone floor. Fernpaw stretched her forepaws and then her back legs. She padded out of her den, careful not to wake the other apprentices up. Her other denmates, Mothpaw and Lilacpaw, were out on a hunting partol with their mentors. Fernpaw's mentor and father, was grooming Icecloud by the fresh-kill pile. A half eaten thrush lay between them. Molestripe purred to Fernpaw. She grabbed herself a mouse and settled down to eat by her parents.

"I've heard that you are doing good at your hunting skills, sweet." Iceloud moewed to her daughter, queit pleased. Fernpaw glanced at her father and mentor. He was now cleaning his own pelt. He met her eyes and shrugged his shoulders. Fernpaw purred and whispered, "Well I'm not as good as Thicketpaw or Frostpaw's fighting. But I'm better than..." Fernpaw trailed of when she noticed Icecloud glaring. She shut her mouth and continued to eat. A yowl and heavy pattering sounded from the entrence. Mothpaw, Lilacpaw and their mentors came rushing threw with a whole heard of foxes on their heels. The battle erupted. Fernpaw scratched at a young dog fox. It snaped at her tail, but missed. Fernpaw gleefully scratched at it's eyes . It grabbed her paw and pulled her backwards. Fernpaw screeched as she hit the camps stone wall. Another fox scratched at her pelt. She felt blood ooze out of her, but she was to stunned to move. The two foxes bit into her and she screeched. She slipped into unconsiousness.


	3. Found

Lionblaze and his patrol crept threw the forest. It had been peaceful and quiet since the Great Battle between the Dark Forest. The older leader, Firestar, had been killed by a lightning bolt and Bramblestar leads them. The deputy, Squirrelflight ordered him to bring three cats with him to patrol the Shadowclan border. Lionblaze had broughten Dewpelt and his apprentice Thicketpaw and Ivypool. A crack erupted from in front of them and birds flew out of the bushes around them. Lionblaze beckoned his patrol closer, and they silently crept towards the noise. They peeked threw the bushes and saw a patched cat eating a bird. Ivypool growled.

"Thicketpaw, go fetch backup. Tell them he's back." Lionblaze whispered to the young dark tom and he silently skidded off. Lionblaze nodded and the patrol leapt on the cat. The stranger whipped around, a gleam of anger in his eyes. He snarled and met the cats. But he was outnumbered. Lionblaze snarled in his face, his back claws digging into the cats stomach.

"Breezepelt said you sucked at fighting. You do." The stranger calmly tried to control his anger. Ivypool paced around Lionblaze and the stranger, snarling.

"Mange-pelt!" She hissed. "You led Windclan against us." She clawed his face, and the patched cat flinched back. "Kill him Lionblaze!"

Dewpelt shook his head and sat down, "We have to let Bramblestar decide on this." Ivypool hissed and Lionblaze shot a glare at her. She obidently sat down, her fur bristling. Lionblaze dug his claws into the cats shoulders, lifting him up just as Bramblestar and Blossemfall burst threw the ferns. The Thunderclan leader, stopped short and Thickepaw ramded in to him.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, running towards his mentor.

Bramblestar nodded and took the intruder in his jaws. He dragged the snarling cat back to camp, with Lionblaze, Blossemfall, Ivypool, and Thicketpaw went to back to the Shadowclan border. Dewpelt flanked his leader. The pair went back to camp.

**Can someone guess who the stranger is? And how does he know Breezepelt? **

**suggestions- you can send me a cat you want to be in this story! review!**


	4. Clan Meeting

Bramblestar and Dewpelt dragged the intruder towards the camp. The cat hissed and snarled but couldn't break free. The gaurd to the entrence was Cloudtail and he nodded to them and hissed at the cat they were dragging. Once they padded threw the camp, the two cats dropped their prisoner. He rounded on the two cats. His patched fur rippled with strengh. In the clearing, cats all around glared at the prisoner, their fur brislting.

Bramblestar bounded to the Highrock and screamed, "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather below me for a Clan meeting!"

Cinderheart's kits tumbled out of the nursery, Fawnkit and her brother Rowankit pursueded them. They greeted their parents Dovewing and Bumblestripe who had just returned from a hunting percent. Cats poured out of the warrior's den. Amberleaf and her brother Snowwhisker padded out of the den towards their mother Brightheart who was sharing tongues with her brother Thornclaw. Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Millie padded out of the elders den together and sat near Cherrytail and Poppyfrost. Bramblestar gazed down at his clan below, his tabby fur ruffled in the breeze. Lionblaze's patrol had returned and they too stared up at the leader of Thunderclan.

"Cats of Thunderclan! I bring news! Sol has came back-" All the cats turned to the intruder in the corner gaurded by Dewpelt and Frostpaw. Frostpaw proudly gazed at the intruder he gaurded. Cats hissed all around.

"Kill him!"

"Make him a slave!"

"I'm hungrey!"

"Keep him prisoner!"

"Kill him!"

Noise rippled threw the clan like waves on the shores.

"Silence!" Bramblestar growled. The clan silenced and stared back at their leader. "We will keep him prisoner till I decide what will happen to him. If he leaves without a warrior by his side, or if he does something bad, then the Clan may kill him.'

The clan nodded in agreement and Sol hissed.

**Sorry for the short chapter! but who knew the cat would be Sol? anyone?**


	5. Sol's POV

Sol's POV

I didn't mean to get captured, I really didn't.

But those stupid clan cats have a good sence of smell.

I was just eating my prey.

They don't OWN all the prey.

They don't also OWN territory.

Who makes them the ruler of this place?

Breezepelt told me kill them.

I will. Don't worry Breezepelt, I'll get your revange.

I'll bring their dead bodies to you.

Don't worry, I won't get caught.

If they found the body before I got it to you, I'll say one of the other clan's came and attacked.

I will also say I was protecting the body but I was to late.

Surely they won't kill me? Will they?

I'll make my first move tonight.

I will avenge the clans.

They will bow down to me.

They WILL!


	6. Rosepetal

It was night time. I crept past my gaurds. They were sound asleep. Idiots.

I had changed my scent with herbs and crow-food. I crept into a den. It was dark. I spotted a cat, and I slowly dragged it out of the den.

It was a she-cat by her scent. The mange-pelt was still sound asleep as I dragged her silently threw the forest.

I tied her mouth shut, so she wouldn't wake the whole forest when I tortured her.

I dug my claws into her tail and she bolted up as high as she could.

Good thing I tied her paws to the ground. She wiggled but couldn't get free.

I chuckled and licked her eyes. She skirmed. I dug my claws into her belly and she buckled up. I laughed. I raked my claws up her belly and around her pelt.

I felt flesh rip under my claws. The sensation felt good. The she-cat skirmed under my claws. I sliced her ears and broke her paws. She was useless now.

But not to me. She was mine. I did it Breezpelt. I did it. I carried the cat across the forest, to my den far from the clans. I locked her in there with moss and a couple of prey.

I raced back before Thunderclan noticed I was gone. My plan worked! Your welcome Breezepelt. He would be there tommorrow at dawn. I needed two more cats to pass level one.

I curled into my nest, proud of myself.

When I woke up, it was morning. Patrols were leaving. I had changed the scent of the she-cats and my path.

The stupid cats searched for the missing cat. Rosepetal. That was my cats name. They searched and searched and also grieved.

No one suspected smart Sol. No one. The day went on. Two more cats. I needed two more cats for Breezepelt.


	7. Violence Time

**watch out! violence in this chapter! read if u dare...**

They kept me in their camp. How smart. I was queit proud of myself. Two more cats. I need two more cats for Breezepelt.

It was night again. I crept out again, this time carring two cats. One was a what-you-call-it. oh yeah, an apprentice.

The other one was a warrior. I carried them to my den. They struggled against the leashes, but couldn't leave. I opened the den and went threw.

My den was pretty large. I had three she-cats in my hold. Rosepetal, Crystalpaw and Blossemfall. I didn't train the newst ones, so I got to work.

Crystalpaw was first. She whimpered at the sight of Rosepetal. This cat would be fun. I tied her up to the ground. I mounted her, and hit her belly as hard as I could with my hind paws. She screeched in pain. I nipped at her throat.

I bite her tail as hard as I could till bone cracked. I ignored her wails of pain and did my job.

Breezepelt would be here soon. Her wanted all cats hurt.

I ripped her core. She was too young to mate, but I wanted revenge on the clans. I barged my cock into her core and bounced up and down. I dug all my paws as hard and deep as I could into it.

This cat was awosome at screaming.

Then I took Blossemfall. She whimpered a I tied her down. I gave her the toughest time. For luck.

Breezepelt would bring three cats as well. Those would be his.

These are mine.

I took Blossomfalls muzzle and bite it down till my teeth marks showed.

I took Crystalpaw's head and dug it into Blossemfall's core. They both screamed. I dug her head in deeper. I shoved Crystalpaw away and placed my head with hers.

It was all bloody and tender inside. I licked my lips. I nipped at the tender flesh. I took my paws and put them in as well. I also put my shoulders in too and the rest I could of my body. Blood welled around me. I nipped every flesh I could. The flesh drowned out Blossemfalls screaming. I climbed in depper and got my hing legs in.

I heard Breezepelt outside my den. I slid out and kicked Blossemfall aside. I let my leader in. He carried tree cats by leashes.

I said they were named Nightcloud and Heathertail from Windclan and Dawnpelt from Shadowclan.

"Well done." Breezepelt looked at Blossemfall and then at me. He nodded to Heathetail.

"Do the same to her, Sol."

I chuckled. I tied the she-cat up. I dug my head in, then paw, shoulders, spine, and hind feet. She barely bled. I hissed and slid in farther.

This cat barely bled. I slipped out. First I placed my hind legs and tail in. I went in up to my shoulders. I buckled up and down. She didn't bleed.

"Breezepelt, help me." He nodded gleefully and slid in too. Okay now she bled. Blood welled around us. While I was inside heathertail before, Breezepelt had tended to the other she-cats as well.

We both slid out and stared at our bleeding prizes.

I returned to Thunderclan after I washed off.

They never noticed it. HA! Idiots.


	8. Plan Killed

Dovewing stretched happily in her nest. Her two kits slept at the curve of her belly. Fawnkit and Rowankit were almost six moons. Dovewing started grooming herself. She pricked her ears. In the distance, she could hear cries of pain. She recognized Blossemfall's wails. She bounded out of her nest. She ran across the clearing. It was dark outside. She bounded up to Bramblestar's nest.

"Bramblestar! I know where the missing cats are."

Bramblestar lifted his head, his eyes clouded. He breathed in the words and followed her out of his den.

"Fetch Lionblaze and Birchfall. Tell Squirrelflight to gaurd the camp." Dovewing nodded and raced off.

A moment later, the patrol was racing threw the forest, away from home.

Sol's POV

Sol pricked his ears. He heard yowling in the distant. He prodded the sleeping Breezepelt.

Breezepelt lifted his head and glared at him. A hiss came out but Sol clamped his jaws. "Shh. Listen."

Breezepelt's fur stood on edge. "Kill the cats!" He commanded.

Sol padded over to Blossemfall and ripped his claws down her flesh. She fell limp in his claws.

He tore off Crystalpaw's tail and cut her ears off. The apprentice was dead.

Rosepetal whimpered. She couldn't run away because of her broken legs. Sol wanted her to suffer. She was his last cat.

He smiled and leaped at her. He dug his claws into her throat. She yowled and Sol released. He ripped her core and tore at the flesh inside.

Rosepetal fell into shock from the pain. He heard a thump outside his den and kicked Rosepetal aside. Breezepelt had killed his cats and the two ran threw the other opening.

When the two cats ran out into the dark wet forest, the clan cats were on them at once.

Lionblaze's POV

Lionblaze never thought he would see his half-brother. But there he was, stealing cats and killing them for fun.

Lionblaze leapt at Breezepelt and the two tumbled around in fury. Breezepelt sunk his claws into Lionblaze's troat and ripped them down.

Lionblaze gasped when he noticed pain in his neck. He callapsed when Breezepelt leapt at him. Breezepelt tore at his half-brothers ears. Lionblaze flung the black tom back with his hing legs.

His wounds were bleeding heavily. He noticed Birchfall, Dovewing and Bramblestar fighting with Sol. Brichfall sent a killing blow with his claws, and Sol layed there, his life bleeding out before him.

Breezepelt had fled at the sight of his follower.

Lionblazes eyes flickered. The pain in his neck was something he never witnessed before. His eyesight blurred and he callapsed on the hard floor.

Squirrelflight's POV

Squirrelflight stared out at the lake. The rain pattered her ginger fur. She sighed, "I can't lie to him again."

Nine moons ago, Squirrelflight had becomen pregnant with Bramblestars kits. But the kits inside of her had died off.

Around the time they were supposed to be born, Squirrelflight had found six starving kits outside of Clan territory. They had a mother, but Squirrelflight had found her killed by a fox.

Squirrelflight had claimed them as her own and fed them with the milk she had. Nobody suspected a thing, not even Leafpool, her sister.

Out of the six kits she had, only two had survived and Squirrelflight vowed to keep them alive.

Dovewing's POV

Dovewing stared at the cat's body. Rosepetal, Blossemfall, Crystalpaw, Nightcloud, Heathertail and Dawnpelt were all victims of Breezepelt's and Sol's plan.

Rosepetal was alive when they found her, but she had passed on.

Dovewing and the rest of the patrol headed back to camp. Bramblestar carried the limp Lionblaze. Her old mentor was wounded by Breezepelt. She knew he could only be wounded if her wanted to. But why did Lionblaze want to get hurt by Breezepelt?

Dovewing pondered as they headed back to camp.


	9. Ending

About a moon after Breezepelt and Sol, Breezepelt was never seen again.

Lionblaze had recovered.

Icecloud and Molestripe grieve after their dead kit.

Fernpaw recovered from her wounds and fever.

Fawnkit and Rowankit are now Fawnpaw and Rowanpaw.

Toadstep mentors Fawnkit.

Snowwhisker mentors Rowanpaw.

Nobody found out about Squirrelflight's secret. Yet...

Mothpaw and Lilacpaw are Mothbreeze and Lilacheart.

**FINALLY DONE! yayyayayayay!**

**I will write a part two called Breezepelt's Revange...**

**ceyas!**


End file.
